


Toying With Peril

by EternallyEcho



Series: Toying With Her [3]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games), Super Mario Odyssey (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Sequel, third story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternallyEcho/pseuds/EternallyEcho
Summary: Femslash-fic, F/F. Sequel to Toying With Them. Mayor Pauline was once a toy designer for the Mushroom Kingdom, but has moved on to help take care of New Donk City. Still, she likes to keep contact with her precious Princess Peach. However, on this particular visit, things take a twist.
Relationships: Pauline/Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool
Series: Toying With Her [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/263917
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Toying With Peril

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small story idea that I came up with several years ago, but originally held off on writing since I thought the characters could be integrated well enough into my larger fanfic instead. Since then, though, their portrayals have not matched up between this series and that story, so...a sequel seemed in order.
> 
> This is the third story in an old series involving Pauline and her romantic attraction towards none other than Princess Peach. Unlike the first two installments, I'm going to try to make a short story out of this one, hopefully a few chapters. Updates will be slow, but hopefully not too long to wait on. Anyway, make way for Mayor Pauline! Enjoy!

* * *

Laughter is one of the strange cravings that so many of us seek, and yet the ways that we can find it are truly diverse.

On my return trip to the Mushroom Kingdom, it's the laughter that echoes in my mind. The laughs that play, those shared with friends, with…well, as one such friend calls them, with "special ones" that we delight and bond over our shared time.

Once upon a time, the private flight that I took was one offered by my friend, who had passed that along from the goddess princess of the Mushroom Kingdom herself. Such a grand offering that one so divine granted on a whim. Now, though, I have the flight to myself by my earnings and selection.

While the privacy is nice, it is rather lonely; besides the two attendants and two pilots, it's just me on board. Funny, how everyone is paired off nicely except for me. A bitter chuckle escaped my lips as I gazed out into the bright blue skies, coated with clouds all around. One is oddly in the shape of a barrel, and it takes me back.

My life has evolved in quite unexpected turns. I started out as just a city girl with a hobby in singing, and the first major partner in my life was a city boy who dreamed of becoming a carpenter. Everything went off the rails for us once that foul ape kidnapped me, and the young man braved his barrel tossing nemesis until he was able to set me free. After that, the thrill of heroics wasn't enough for just one instance, not for him, and he craved more than what our lives could offer. By contrast, I craved nothing of the sort, and I just wanted a calmer, more peaceful life.

Until that grew to dull for me, and I simply couldn't find anyone that captured my attention in the way that he had. Not that I wanted him back like that, mind you, but his sudden disappearance from my life, and his grand dreams shifting from carpentry to becoming a far-flung adventurer, well…I couldn't contain curiosity forever. So, when he invited me back into his life, I decided to throw a little caution to the wind and meet up with my ex-lover in a distant land that he settled.

When I arrived from the city to the vibrant and enchanted kingdom, I stepped from the plane to meet with him and the regal ruler of the land herself. I wasn't expecting to meet such a radiant goddess that day, but lo and behold, life offers the strangest journeys for us to take.

Princess Peach Toadstool of the Mushroom Kingdom. Back then, I was so in awe of the divine princess, and I wanted to soak in all of the details about her. Bright and shining blonde hair gently coated her head, tucked neatly beneath her shimmering golden crown. Crystal blue eyes met mine, a sparkling splendor indeed. Soft, gentle lips that were dipped in a rose pink color, matching her intoxicating scent of roses. Those lips were so frequently curved into a cute, sweet, and sincere smile, one that I would grow to crave so often. Just her face was enough to get lost in.

Her clothes have become so inspiring, but her most common outfit, her signature pink gown, is always the favorite for everyone. The frilly pink dress coated her body so well, perfectly fitting over her smooth skin. Its patterns made her outfit so elegant and decorated, and if I had the time to take in the designs, I could get lost in just staring at it over the day. Such a simple and yet fine, regal outfit made it near impossible to peel your eyes away from her, as if her face alone hadn't done that already. But that was it about her: she looked so gorgeous, body and outfit, to the point that you wouldn't want to look away. Why would anyone want to miss the magnificence of this enchanting goddess? And the stars above know just how charming she could be, always sweet, polite, and friendly, with the most enrapturing laughter to crown it all.

One would think that was where the story gets good, but it doesn't really go anywhere past that, not for me anyway. Princess Peach is the high point of all my stories. Love is strange like that.

At any rate, I had taken to life in the Mushroom Kingdom, and I became a toy designer while I was there. It was an unexpected, and yet unique, role that my former partner, Mario, helped me get into. It was a welcomed role in the kingdom, one that helped bestow delight and wonder on many citizens' eyes.

Most importantly, though, was that it was a role that caught Peach's attention.

She invited me over, and I gave her a private demonstration of my miniature toy version of her. Just that little bit won her over, and I became the personal delivery inventor of the princess's toys. Hmm. Ha. Nothing quite turned out how I expected that far along already.

As if that wasn't enough already, months, almost a year passed by, and I was introduced to her close friends, Daisy and Rosalina. Two divine goddesses in their respective rights as well, with Daisy having the energy and shine of the morning sun and Rosalina taking on the serenity of the night's stars. Truly, such short summaries do them no justice, but if I dwell on them as I did Peach, I fear that I'll spend the day pouring over beautiful women, and not telling what happened after. Although, perhaps that is the better way to spend it…

Anyway, Peach invited me to show them toy replicas of the pair, and thus, I unveiled and introduced their mini versions as well. Like Peach herself, both women were captivated by the simple joys found in their little toy designs, and very quickly, the pantheon of goddesses had accepted my offerings, and perhaps me with them. I became friends with each, visiting their homes and getting to know them just a bit better.

I can't tell you how much I wanted that to last.

Home called though, with needs to get the city back up from its spiraling descent. Maybe it was because they wanted to hear a few songs from me again, since I filled a few karaoke bars with delight. Perhaps they knew I had an eye for designing and a knack for restructuring. Heck, they might have just wanted to see a pretty face come back home and liven the place back up. Whatever the reasoning, I had many citizens begging for me to return, because no one quite understood New Donk City the way that I did. I ended up becoming the mayor, after all.

With the bitterest reluctance, I eventually caved and returned home, leaving the toys and joys of the Mushroom Kingdom behind. Or, so I had thought.

The thing about the kingdom is that there's a wicked tyrant that tries to take it over. Going by the name of Bowser, he tries to swipe Princess Peach and schemes different ways to make her kingdom fall into his clutches. He had become the fight of Mario's life, constantly challenging one another in a long-lasting rivalry that almost excites the two of them too much. Poor Princess Peach, since she's stuck in the middle of it all.

As fate would have it, Bowser tried to steal Peach away on a grand journey for a horrific wedding, and went from country and kingdom to snatch different treasures that he wanted to fulfill his insane marriage puzzle. Tastelessly, he came to New Donk City, ordered an attack against us, and then tried to devolve the place into a living advertisement. Thankfully, where Bowser goes, Mario follows, and he helped us return the city into proper form. He even joined in on our grand city celebration and we honored him for his efforts, both in the past and present. It would've been nice if it ended there, but then Bowser kidnapped me, and forced me to come for the wedding ceremony on the moon. Sinister as it was just tormenting poor Peach, and that was enough to set me off, the audacity he had in dragging me to see him ruin my goddess was almost too much.

Eventually, Mario rescued Peach from Bowser's clutches, and we were able to get everything back to normal. Astoundingly, both Mario and Bowser tried proposing to Peach, who rejected and turned them down. Learning that, I couldn't have been more flabbergasted, as I swore up and down that Mario was going to be the man she'd marry. What a delight to be proven wrong!

So, our story continued after, and Peach made sure to get into more business with me. Crazy Cap shops for the Mushroom Kingdom, toys still being produced and sent over, and open invitations for me specifically to join in on whatever sort of party or sport events they would hold. Tennis, go-karting, I was suddenly thrust into more excitement and adventure than ever before. And, like Mario, I got swept up into it, wanting to get carried away in it all. A far cry from having sworn it off, that was for sure.

A bit of shaking from the plane roused me back into the moment, and we were soon arriving back in the Mushroom Kingdom. It's been more than a New Donk minute.

Peach had invited me back over to see what new prototypes and modifications I made on the toys, since I couldn't help tinkering in the meantime. A lot less was done after I stepped up as the mayor, but any little bit was progress enough for me. Plus, it gave me an alternative escape from the city work besides just singing and longing for her.

All too eagerly, I accepted her invitation, and I've returned to the Mushroom Kingdom once again, back to my divine princess, and hopefully for a new kind of laughter and joy to be found from our time together.

Perhaps…just maybe…

No, no, what could I be thinking? Get a grip, Pauline. Even if she's not set on settling, Mario might still be who she's after. They're so close, and it seems so natural…right?

Still, I can't stop longing…

Escaping from the plane, I've got my heels back on beneath my red pantsuit, and adjust my purple hat back on my head. Hopefully it doesn't deter Peach to see, but last time, she seemed to like it, and I could've sworn she eyed me up and down. Perhaps because it was so new for us both, or maybe she was caught up in the drama back then. Regardless, I made sure that I would have my signature red dress for more dignified moments, and perhaps we could take a night out…

"Mayor Pauline!" A Toad retainer walked up to me and bowed. "Welcome back to the Mushroom Kingdom. The Princess is certainly looking forward to your return."

"Thank you."

Was she though? Could it be true, that perhaps she was just as eager about our reunion as I had been?

We had touched down right near the castle. Would it be too much if I ran off to meet with her again? I have to show some restraint, or I should I suppose.

Before I could do anything, though, there's shouting erupting from the castle. The Toad retainer gasped and sprinted back for Peach's Castle, and I chased after him.

This couldn't be happening again, not today, not now. I'm so close, and I've been longing to have time alone with her again. Please, if it must be, any day but today.

My heart's dropped though, and I already know that she's gone before I clear the blurring blue, green, white, and red hallways, before we reached the throne room.

"Oh no! Princess Peach has been kidnapped again!" The Toad retainer slumped down and shook his head.

"It's crazy!" Another Toad grasped at his head and shook around. "The one day that Mario isn't around, and they've still taken Peach away!"

"Wait, what?" I can't help interjecting at this point. "Mario isn't here?"

"No, he's away and helping set up for the next go-karting tournament," explained one of the Toads. "Peach wanted him to look over the different tracks that we were going to be using."

"Then contact Luigi and tell him he's on immediately," I almost commanded, though I meant to advise. "We need him to save her!"

"But he's with Mario."

"What?!" I grabbed at my hat and tugged it down. "How can they both be away and leave Peach so vulnerable to a Bowser attack and kidnapping?!"

"Actually…they're with Bowser now," revealed one of the Toads.

"…Excuse me?"

"The racetrack that they're away and working on," detailed the Toad, "that's actually Bowser's Castle, but one that's redesigned into a raceway. He's the one showcasing it to them, and he's got his son with him too."

"Are you serious?"

"Surprisingly."

To be honest, I had completely forgotten that Bowser was very popular among the Koopas within the Mushroom Kingdom, and was invited to participate in many events as well. A bit insane, but the money earned from them and from the ratings would go towards good causes; so, it was always best to draw in the biggest crowds.

"Well, they can't take that long, can they?"

"…Um…"

…

~Meanwhile at Bowser's Castle track~

Bowser rested his hand on Mario's shoulder as he guided him around the castle.

"So, I think I've got a real winner set up this time around," insisted Bowser. "For my track this year, I've modified a new castle racetrack…"

"Uh-huh." Mario's eyes scanned around.

"This time, I've got some lava pits to soar over."

"Right."

"Statues that launch fireballs."

"Of course."

"A few Thwomps and spiked ball traps."

"Classics."

"Not one, but two segments to drive through rings of fire."

"Ooh."

"And I'm thinking of super sizing a few enemies to add an extra element of distinct flavor," suggested Bowser. He smirked and folded his arms. "So, what do you think?"

"It sounds incredibly dangerous, but we've got talented drivers," weighed Mario. "And Lakitu is good at scooping up from danger when we need him."

"Sure, yeah, he's on it." Bowser leaned forward and raised an eyebrow. "So…you like it, right? I need your approval, after all."

"There are still a few things that I wanted to look over." Mario blinked and glanced out of the gates. "You tried adding a moat section in this year?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Bowser shrugged. "The water stuff is usually a hit."

"And you've got new loops and sections for the anti-gravity features?"

"Duh!" Bowser laughed. "Why would I not get the best for this?"

"Hmm…well, I should still look a few things over, but the best way is through example."

"Papa?"

"Junior, hey, we're back." Bowser strolled over to his son near the starting line and rubbed his head. "I think we've got a real winner of a track this year, son!"

"Dad, that's great and all, but I don't know if he can handle it."

"Who?"

"Him."

Bowser Jr. pointed out to the starting line, where Luigi sat shuddering on his standard go-kart, eyes widened as he took in the horrors of Bowser's Castle racetrack. His grip on the steering wheel was tightly locked, and his teeth chattered the longer he observed the course.

"Son, what's your point?"

"Can you not see him?" Bowser Jr. gestured to Luigi. "He looks like he'll scream or pass out any minute."

"Eh, he screams a lot, that one," determined Bowser. "Not a big deal, that's just Louie."

"Luigi."

"Whatever."

"Still, shouldn't one of us run it instead?" Bowser Jr. folded his arms. "I feel like we're better off for it. Any of us."

"No can do," countered Bowser. "I've got to show Mario around the different parts of the track so he can check it all over, make sure it's up and ready for racing." He patted Junior's head. "And I need you to make sure that the traps—uh, obstacles, are working and running smoothly." He blinked and scratched his head. "Well, the minions should be running that, but I need you to make sure that they are."

"Besides, Junior, Luigi may get scared easily, but he's just as capable as I am," assured Mario. "He can handle racing a test drive, and he's done it before. I have complete confidence in him, and I'm sure he'll do fine." Mario lifted a thumb up and smiled to Luigi, who shakily returned the gestures. "If all else fails, we're here and ready to help! …You did get Lakitu on call, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, your precious brother will be fine," insisted Bowser. "Though a few burns might give him some needed color."

"Bowser…"

"Joking! I'm just joking! …Mostly." Bowser cleared his throat. "Hey! Lakitu! Give us a countdown!"

Descending from the upper levels of the castle, the Fishin' Lakitu saluted Bowser and lifted his starting lights before Luigi. The younger plumber paled as he watched the countdown, and nervously revved up his kart, groaning at the rumbling of the castle's obstacles getting ready.

Once the lights flickered to start, Luigi rocketed off and screamed, as he sped past the group observing him. Bowser Jr. slowly blinked and glared up at Mario and Bowser, who exchanged confused expressions and shrugged to one another. Sighing, Bowser Jr. shook his head and wandered off.

"This is going to take forever…"

Bowser scratched his head as he watched his son wander off, and then guided Mario around to view the entirety of the course.

…

~Back at Peach's Castle~

"…It takes _how long_ to check the track?"

"Too long!" The Toad shook his head. "We need to send someone to save Princess Peach now! We don't even know who took her, just that they had a flying ship or something!"

"Where were her guards?!"

"…Uh—"

"At this point, I don't think I want to know," I admitted. "So, who else can be sent to go save her?"

"Our best Toads aren't available because they're scouting for treasures and working on new territory boundaries and fortresses," brought up another Toad. "This timing couldn't possibly be worse!"

"There wasn't a ball coming up soon, was there?"

The first Toad gawked at the second, and clasped his hands over his mouth.

"Oh no! But the Princess is so looking forward to the dances! She was going to practice soon and everything!"

"Dances are a little bit lower on the urgency matters," I interrupted.

"Ah, you're right!" The Toad gripped his head. "But what do we do? The castle guards don't have the training to traverse the lands, and we've got no one left to send after her."

"Haven't they tried before?"

"Most of us are too afraid," chimed in another Toad. "We love our kingdom, but sometimes, it's a little too much for us to handle."

"We can't just sit around and panic over everything!" My fists tightened, but I relaxed them right after. "There must be something that we can do!"

"But what?"

Brushing back strands of my brunette hair that escaped from beneath my hat, I twisted around and watched the Toads that wheeled in my luggage. Inside were some clothes to change into, and the toys that I planned on showcasing for Princess Peach today. Those toys…they weren't just built for amusement.

If I…no, I…could I? Was I really about to do this? Go completely against what I had planned since that ape threatened my livelihood, and finally chase adventure that I swore off time and again. I'm not that kind of gal, but…for my precious and pure Princess Peach…

"Give me a few minutes to get everything ready," I decided. "I've got some clothes to swap into, and I've got toys to prime."

"Huh?"

"If no one else can, then I'm going after Peach." I lifted my fist up to my chest. "She's been through far too much, and I won't let her deal with another monster." Breaking from my composure, I had to turn back down to the Toads. "But, uh, maybe make sure that someone comes after me. Perhaps contact Daisy or Rosalina?"

"We can try, but getting in touch with them might take a while."

"Faster or slower than Mario?"

"Probably faster."

"Then get to it, because we've got no time to waste." I pressed my lips together. "And get me a kingdom map too, please. I'll definitely need that."

"Yes ma'am, Mayor Pauline ma'am!"

My hands went for my luggage and I dug through the bags and suitcases. Tugging out my sneakers, I nodded, and then rummaged through for the minis. My eyes fell over the Mini Mario within, and I glanced behind him for the others. A nervous laugh escaped my lips, and I can't believe I'm gearing up for a dangerous journey of my own.

Time to be her new hero.

**Author's Note:**

> Mayor Pauline stepping up when all else fails! Do it for the Peachline love, you got this!
> 
> Yes, I know it's a bit contrived to have the Toads totally incompetent...well, ok, that's par for the course. But yes, I basically came up with an excuse to clear Mario, Luigi, and even Bowser from the main story, since I wanted those three to not steal the show.
> 
> Originally, I came up with these stories as a means to get people back into Pauline while she was relatively absent for so many years, being mostly unknown to Mario franchise fans. She was used for a series called Mario VS Donkey Kong, basically as a plot device damsel.
> 
> Then, fresh in 2017, Super Mario Odyssey did exactly what I wanted: they revived Pauline as a mayor and put her into the main series of games! Nowadays, she's popping up in the spin-offs, like Mario Tennis Aces and Mario Kart Tour, so I'm hoping that she continues to be a major inclusion for the series!
> 
> For the older stories, I had made Pauline the brains behind the mini toys from the Mario VS Donkey Kong series, so she originally started as a toy designer. To keep this series of stories up to date, she has that as her past, but is now also the New Donk City Mayor! I'm very delighted about this development, because I didn't want to keep calling her "toy princess" forever, and it's way cooler.
> 
> The original stories were a bit slower paced, setting up how Pauline meets Peach, and then later Daisy and Rosalina. This one will be a bit more of a journey for them, mostly Pauline, and a bit more on action. However, Pauline isn't quite used in the same heroics that Mario normally pulls, so how she solves puzzles will be a bit different. That might become outdated down the road, but I think it's a fun way to make her unique compared to...well, every other hero in the Mushroom Kingdom.
> 
> If you're curious on those installments, they share similar titles to this one: the first is Toying With Her, and the second is Toying With Them. Those are one-shots and lighter reads, so, feel free to check in on them.
> 
> So, who is the mysterious monster that kidnapped Peach this time? And what will Pauline do to save her? Those remain to be answered for a later date!
> 
> Again, this story won't be too long. I'm thinking maybe five chapters. It will be slowly updated, as I am still writing other stories (most especially a big ongoing Mario fanfic about Bowser and Mario), so all I can ask for is patience. But, oh, how delightful that Pauline can get these stories now just as flavor updates, and not because she needs a revival! That was the best possible outcome for her!
> 
> Anyway, that's all I've got for now. There is more coming, so stay tuned. Thank you for reading!


End file.
